poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Freeway Chase/Thomas and the gang arrive
This is how the freeway chase and Thomas and the gang arrive goes in episode 1 of Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures of Transformers: Prime. one of the other 2 Vehicons radios Starscream on the Nemesis Vehicon 3: Starscream, we have good news and bad news. Starscream: Report. Good news first, bad news second. Vehicon 3: The good news is the Autobot Arcee is well in reach. Bad news is she has friends like a talking bandicoot and has a human passenger. Starscream: What's the bandicoot's name? Vehicon 3: Crash. Starscream: And who are the friends? Vehicon 3: Would you believe me if I told you it's Code Red, Malfunction's students. Starscream: Yes I would! sighs What is it with Autobots and humans and those wacky students of Malfunction's?! Destory them altogether. Dr. Cortex: Including Crash Bandicoot. Destroy them for real. No death traps that take 10 flipping hours. the freeway Crash Bandicoot: Uh, Jack. I'm Crash. Crash Bandicoot. Wolverine:the side of a Vehicon, killing him Jack Darby: Nice to meet you! Crash Bandicoot: Wow. Thanks, Logan. Wolverine: You're welcome. Vehicons start firing Crash Bandicoot: I-REX! notices his Keyblade and fires back at the Cons then Bumblebee arrives Jack Darby: Arcee Friend of yours? Crash Bandicoot: I hope Ryan see this. Indominus Rex:into a Con Ant-Man:out the system of a Con Arcee: Family. Crash Bandicoot: A dinosaur?! gets an idea jumps onto I-Rex's back Crash Bandicoot: Ok, I-Rex. Time to show the Cons who you really are. Indominus Rex:into her humanoid form Crash Bandicoot: Hay-oo-hoooo!!! Jack Darby: Is that Mighty Eagle's battle cry? Crash Bandicoot: Yes. scarlet glow engulfs a Vehicon, and throws him sees Scarlet Witch Scarlet Witch: You were pulling your punches. Crash Bandicoot: Ok, I-Rex. Roar at that Con! Indominus Rex:a roar that blows away the Con Crash Bandicoot: I did know she's part bandicoot. I-Rex Right, mate? Indominus Rex:him with her tail, signifying she isn't Crash Bandicoot: Ouch. Easy. Bite that Con over there. Air Strike:lands Hey Cons, the air strike is coming your way, and I've brought a few friends. adapter Sentinels land and attack the Cons Crash Bandicoot: What the heck is that? a waterway nearby, a kid named Rafael Esquivel, Raf for short, is playing with his toy car Matau T. Monkey: Raf? You think this toy car is cool? Raf Essquivel: Yep. Matau T. Monkey: Yup. You think Master Ryan and his brother Cody is here? Vehicons attack the three Sentinals Air Strike: We're up. Sentinel 1: You us a chocolate shake, Air Strike.one Sentinel, by grabbing its neck and lighting himself on fire, melting the neck Matau T. Monkey: gasps Bad guys. races onto the waterway with Jack on board Raf Esquivel: Whoa! Jack Darby: You two have no idea. Matau T. Monkey: What's that bandicoot on that Dino hybrid? notices a boy wearing a blue t-shirt, brown shoes, red trousers and a blue hood Crash Bandicoot: Hey, kid. You think you can help me? nods then a Con comes to grab him Ryan hold his hand out then a Keyblade appears, impaling the Con Matau T. Monkey: Oh look at that. The con's been impaled. chuckles Crash Bandicoot: Who are you, kid? and how did I talk like Jack? other Sentinel adapter grabs the other Con, and turns to ice, freezing his neck's circuits third Vehicon throws a punch at Air Strike but he catches it and twists his arm Air Strike:to Vibranium Crash Bandicoot: I-Rex. Protect Ryan for me. gets on all fours in a protective position Air Strike:his fist and punches the Con, and punches his head again, killing him Sentinel 1:through the Con's neck, decaptitating him then steps on his head Sentinel 2:the Con's neck and drops him fight continues and Bumblebee arrives in time to join in Ryan F-Freeman: What is that dino, Crash? looks as the fight continues. Suddenly, a portal opens up and Thomas falls out Thomas: screaming Oof! James: screaming Oof! Percy: OUCH! gasps Ryan F-Freeman: Thomas? Percy? James? rest of the gang falls out of the portal on top of the three engines Meg Griffin: What is that, Ryan? whole Code Red team gathers Ryan F-Freeman: Oh my glum! Who are this team? Crash Bandicoot: I don't know. Nighlock:at him We're the Code Red, top number one government team. Ryan F-Freeman: Great Scott! So, this dinosaur is a member? nods Ryan F-Freeman: Hi, Indominus Rex. Thomas: that he has Transformer hands and screams Ryan F-Freeman: Thomas! Calm down! Thomas: What... does the rest of me look like? Ryan F-Freeman: Well, I think you're you. Only not you. Crash Bandicoot: Where did you come from? shrugs James: Percy and I have hands too. Crash Bandicoot: James. You know someone like fasion. [ Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:RedSilver56